A Friend In Need
by jazzybizzle
Summary: "Suki?" he said slowly. "Hi, Teo," Suki said, forcing a smile. "What happened to you?" Suki hesitated. "Can I come in?"/ Teo nurses Suki's wounds after a dirty fight at a pub. Oneshot-maybe twoshot if people want. Teo x Suki


**Hey guys :) Here's another (Teouki? Teoki? Seo? Sukeo? xP) Teo x Suki oneshot. I might make a story if people want. I tend to start with the oneshots, then I ease myself into a multi-chappie ^w^ **

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

Teo looked at the time. It was almost eleven o'clock at night, and he wasn't expecting anyone.

_Knock knock knock_

The knocking sounded feeble, yet quick. He rubbed his hands together, rolling over to the door and wrenching it open. There, standing on the porch, was a girl dressed in a Kyoshi Warrior uniform; her makeup was smudged, ponytail messy, body looking beaten. He recognized her immediately, and with worry. "Suki?" he said slowly.

"Hi, Teo," Suki said, forcing a smile.

"What happened to you?"

Suki hesitated. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Teo moved aside as she limped inside his warm home, closing the door and locking it extra securely. His brown orbs followed her every move warily; she paused her walking to look around. "Maybe you should sit down..." he suggested. "And maybe we can take a look at that leg..."

* * *

Suki sat down on the couch, back against the arm and legs extended across the soft cushion. Teo returned, carrying a first aid kit in his lap. He had her elevate her leg on a pillow, then suggested that she pull up her skirt long enough for him to check the damage; she did as she was told, hitching her skirt up to her knees.

Suki winced as he gently trailed his fingers across the badly bruised and battered skin, but she put on a straight face because she was a warrior. As he nursed her leg, she said, "I didn't know her name. Or why she hated me for some reason, and I didn't even know her. I was at a pub, just to get some relaxation in for a few minutes, and I saw her arm wrestling guys and challenging others to fight her. Didn't know what I was thinking, but I guess I didn't like the way she manipulated people, and I took her up on her challenge. It started out okay, but...let's just say things got pretty ugly. She really could pack a punch. It was almost like...she was _trying_ to maim me..."

She looked down at her leg, which was now covered in white wrappings. _Wow...he works fast..._

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he said to her softly.

Suki shrugged.

"Do you have any more injuries I should be aware of?"

Suki unfastened her armor; removing it, she slid her kimono off her shoulders, thus revealing her undergarments and green shorts. Teo rolled closer to her face, carefully prodding her skin for anything fractured or broken. Luckily, there was none, so he continued to nurse the cuts and bruises. After wrapping her left arm in gauze, he wet a towel and smoothed it across her face, wiping away the messed up makeup; Suki surprised herself that she was letting him do all of this. Touching her, letting him do things she could do herself-and she would have told him so, but let him continue. She didn't want to be rude, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and relax some. It has been a long night. She hoped he wouldn't tell her to leave after this.

Teo took the time to gaze at her face without feeling weird or awkward about it, although he wished he would be staring into her deep blue eyes. When relaxed, Suki looked like a whole different person; the ever famous stern look and scowl he always saw imprinted on her pretty face were now gone, making her physical appearance even more attractive than before. Her hair had gotten longer since the last time he had seen her, and he did see her from time to time when she wasn't working with Ty Lee for Fire Lord Zuko's protection; her locks weren't as long as Ty Lee's or Katara's, but long enough to dip pass her collarbone. He ran the towel across her upper eye, where the red makeup was, and paused when he saw a gash; since the rest of her face was cleaned, and the fact that she turned that side of her face towards him, he took it as an unspoken okay to continue.

Suki felt her heart...flutter. And she didn't know why. Maybe because his touch was different than...than _other_ caring touches she felt in the past? Because she was so used to the calloused, toughened hands from fighting, training, and war? Teo hadn't been as involved in the war. Sure, he had fought some battles, but was never really there head-on. His hands, although partially covered by fingerless gloves, were more softer, yet still masculine; they felt...good against her skin, and she almost felt guilty for thinking so. But why should she? She was single, been so for a year. She considered Teo a friend, an ally; someone who she wrote to every now and again, especially since they were from the same Nation and Teo had moved here to Ba Sing Se.

Teo accidentally got too caught up in the moment and, shifting the cloth to his left hand, ran the back of his hand down the side of her face.

Without opening her eyes, Suki's hand shot out and grabbed his so quickly it startled him, and he froze.

"S-Sorry," he stammered as she opened her eyes.

Her hand, which was not only gripping his in a vice grip, but wrapped around his palm as well, was practically holding his. "No, I apologize," she said, releasing him and meeting his gaze as she sat up. "Force of habit."

"I understand." He wheeled back a foot to give her some space. "Well, it's getting late. You can stay here if you'd like."

Suki smiled at him. "Thanks. I'll sleep on the couch if that's okay."

"No, go ahead."

She looked around. "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Sure. Down the hall, second door on your left."

"Thanks."

* * *

**This might be a two shot, iono. Hope you all liked it :)**


End file.
